Broken
by tori.j888
Summary: Takes place after There's a rub in season 2 when Jess and Rory were having dinner and Dean comes. Except Paris was never there and something happens that will change Rory's life. Bad description please read.


_**Hey so this is an idea that just sort of came into my head. I'm not positive if it has been already done before, I'm sure it has, but hopefully it is okay anyway. It takes place right after Dean comes to find Rory and Jess and Paris eating dinner, in **__**There's The Rub,**__** except Paris was never there in my story. **_

Rory looked nervously at her boyfriend. "Dean, I swear, I didn't-"

"You didn't what? You didn't know he was coming over?" he yelled.

"I didn't." Rory protested trying to get her boyfriend to believe the truth.

"And you also didn't know he was ganna stay, right?" he asked.

"It just happened."

"How does that just happen?" Dean exploded.

"Well, he was. . .and the diner, the diner was. . .and I. . ."

"And you what? What? Say something!"

"Stop yelling!" Rory finally said.

"You totally lied to me!"

"I didn't!" Rory tried protesting one more time. "Dean please, just-" She was interrupted by Dean's cold hand hitting her face. The slap was so forceful she was thrown back onto the ground. She looked up at him, terrified, trying to contain the tears in her eyes from falling.

She put her hand on the cheek that he had just slapped.

Dean seemed to have calmed down because he sat down next to her. "Rory?" he said. When she didn't answer his voice got harder. "Rory?"

"Yes?" she managed to get out without bursting into tears.

"You know that, when I did that it wasn't my fault. It wasn't Rory. It's Jess, you should be mad at. Right?" Rory managed to nod. "He's trying to weave his way into your life Rory. He's trying to steal you from me. We don't want that?" Rory nodded again.

"I have to go now okay?" Rory just looked at him from her spot on the ground. He leaned over to kiss her, but she turned her head so he only kissed the spot on her head that he had bruised. She felt the tremendous pain, but kept herself from screaming out. Dean grabbed her by the hair, and turned her head so she was facing him. This time Rory let out a small scream of pain. "Kiss me," he said through clenched teeth.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back harder then he usually did. "Now tell me you love me.' He ordered.

"I love you," she said voice breaking. He smiled.

"I love you too Rory, I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting up and walking out the door. She swore he was laughing when he shut the door.

When he was gone Rory started to cry. She could not find the effort in her to stand up and walk to the kitchen for some ice, or the couch to lie down. She just lay there, on the floor crying and shaking, and thinking about what Dean had just done.

****

"Oh, so you didn't do laundry last night?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I thought, you were going to do all your laundry yesterday, while you were alone? Or did you decided to go out after all? Did you go out with Dean?"

"Dean?" Rory asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes Dean, your boyfriend remember?" Lorelai said.

"Oh, um, yeah of course, Dean. Dean, my boyfriend."

"Yeah, that one." Lorelai looked at Rory, worriedly. "Are you alright hun?"

"Yeah uh, why wouldn't I be?" Rory asked.

"No reason, you're just acting sort of strange. Did something uh happen last night?"

"Like what? God what do you think could have happened last night?" Rory said suddenly defensive.

"Honey, you and Dean didn't…did you?"

"Oh god no." Rory said relived that this was what her mother was talking about. "No."

"Okay," Lorelai said in an unsure voice. "Well how do you feel about Luke's today?" Rory just nodded her head.

As the girls made there way out to Luke's suddenly noticed the left side of Rory's face. "Oh my god," she said. "Rory stop, what happened to your face?" Rory sighed. She could tell her mother, her best friend, she wanted to tell her. But something stopped her.

"Oh um that, I fell." Lorelai touched her face, and Rory cringed. "I uh fell, while I was walking home from the bus stop. I wasn't paying any attention and I was reading and I just fell over."

"I can't believe you hit your face that hard?" Lorelai said.

"Well I did." Rory said.

"Okay, well it looks like it hurts maybe when we get to Luke's we can get some ice for it."

"Um, actually mom I was going to stop by the bookstore really fast and get something there. Will you order for me at Luke's? I'll be right there."

"Okay," Lorelai said, walking in the direction of Luke's.

***

Rory walked around aimlessly before deciding on sitting on the bridge over the lake. The place where her and Jess had had lunch under only a month earlier.

She glanced down at the bracelet Dean had made her. The one, which, he had made lovingly for her. Suddenly it felt very heavy, like it weighed a hundred pounds and she wanted to take it off. But she was too afraid of what would happen if she took it off.

Suddenly someone came up behind her. "So how'd you explain it to him last night?"

"What?" Rory said turning around to look at Jess.

"Dean," Jess's voice drifted off when he saw Rory's face. "What happened?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"What?" Rory asked. "Nothing. God why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because your face is all red, and it looks as if someone... what happened?" he asked sounding concerned.

She tried to stop herself but she couldn't and all the sudden she was crying, in front of Jess.

"Rory talk." He said.

She shook her head.

"Rory, what happened?" he asked for the third time. Did something happen. Did Dean do this?" Rory looked at him wondering how he could possibly know.

"No," she said shaking her head. "No. No of course not." She stood up and began walking away from him.

"Rory," he called. He stood up and ran after her. "Rory stop walking away. Come on answer me." He put an arm out to stop her. "Please talk to me." He pleaded.

"Nothing happened Jess." Rory said trying to sound convincing although it only sounded as if she were trying to hold herself back from crying.

"Rory," he said. "Did he hurt you?" she just looked at him. "Did he hurt you because of me?"

"Not because of you." She said. "Jess, it wasn't because of you."

"What did he do?" he asked her, but she just shook her head.

"Come on just tell me. Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah," Rory finally whispered. "He hit me."

Okay tell me how you like it. Please, please review. I know it's not great but it will get better I promise.


End file.
